persona green
by reddestreactionary
Summary: Yayoi Ainu's mother had one dying wish, that she go to meet her father. Now she must go to the countryside HiroNori, when an unheard of illness has been spreading. She soon finds that the shadow realm has changed course, making it so once you are infected you fall under a spell, making you a target for the shadows. If you are not saved by the end of the rain, you die.
1. Chapter 1

My mother and I used to live in London for the majority of our lives. But after she fell ill and passed away, I was now going to this town due to my mother's last request:that I meet and forgive my father, despite my reluctance to do so. Since this was a wish in her will, the rest of the family had decided that I would do a trial run for a year and if I don't like it, I will live with another family member.

And now I am on a bus, heading into town.

"Excuse me?" says a girl, holding a guitar case. Her amber eyes looked gem-like. Her hair was held down by her beanie.

"Hm?"

"Mind if I sit here?" she motions to the seat next to me.

"Not really," I say with a blush. I scoot over so she can sit, turning my head toward the window. She smiles and sits down, her shoulder pressed against mine.

"Don't mind me asking but do you mind where you are going?"

"Um...Hironori?"

"No way! Me too! I just got back from a trip there."

"A trip?"

"Yep, I went to my uncle's butterfly garden. I heard he found this new breed of a butterfly. See?" she pulls out a picture out of her pocket, showing me the picture of a red butterfly with black tips. I look at it in awe, it looking absolutely adorable.

"That's amazing."

"Right? My name is Aikawa Kana, but you can call me Kana."

"Yayoi Ainu. but you can call me Ainu."

"I will. From now on we will be best buddies, got it?" she smiles enthusiastically.

"O-Okay?"

"Nuh-uh. That won't do. You have to pinkie promise." she says, holding out her pinkie. I look at her skeptically but couldn't deny her smile. I wrap my pinkie around hers.

"I pinkie promise."

"Next stop: Hironori." calls out the bus driver. I look out the window onto the beautiful lush scenery., a wide stone walkway lined with beautifully restored old buildings, developed unique culture and architecture with large farmhouses with steep roofs to deal with the snow from the surrounding mountains. A large lake settles in the east by what looks like a shrine.

"There's a hiking trail over that way," Kana says, pointing west if the shrine. "Takes you deeper into the mountains where there is a waterfall. Heard that there's a whole bunch of butterflies there. We should check it out sometime."

"Y-yeah."

The bus drops us off at the bus station, telling us for now on that I was a non-vehicle road from now on. Kana pulls me into a photo booth, inserting her yen in. The pictures went so fast, but I had fun nonetheless.

"Well, I'm going this way." She says, waving before running the opposite way that I was heading. "See ya."

"Yeah. See ya." I smile, waving until I couldn't see her anymore. Then when she was out of sight, my smile fell and I was all alone.

I looked at the address written on the door. This was it. Looking around, we were in a small neighborhood, a few shops peppered on the streets. But it looked as if this place hadn't been visited in a while. The sign says, Signets. Bookmarks.

I knock on the door but there was no answer. I look down at the key given to me with the note my father sent me. I look around, hoping no one sees me as I unlock the door.

The smell of old paper from the books and dust fills my nose, a smell that I got used to thanks to my liking for books, mostly romance and fantasy novels. In the corner of the room sat a man, looking to be in his mid-thirties. His platinum hair and glasses remind me of my own, nearly identical but thicker. My eyes linger on a book in his lap.

 **I have the option here...should i...**

 **Let him sleep**

 **Close the book loudly**

 **Boop his nose**

 **(Author's note: Regardless of what you do, he still awakens. Personally, I would boop his nose.)**

He stirs, his eyes landing on me. He blinks a couple times before quickly sitting up with a chuckle.

"Wow. You're even prettier than your picture. Must get that from your mother." he says.

"Father," I say.

"No. You don't have to call me that. I haven't earned that title yet. Kaito for now." he says, a half-hearted smile on his face. "I'm just glad to see you."

He gets up, waving me into the back. Behind the store was a small room full of boxes. Across from it is another room, that seems to empty. As we reach further back, a fume starts to fill the room.

"Hey." says a short black-haired woman. She stood in the kitchen behind the dining-living room. Her smile deflates when she sees me, shooting Kaito a look.

"And who is this."

"Reimu, this Ainu, my daughter," Kaito says, rubbing the back of his neck. "The one I told you about?"

Her look didn't seem to lighten.

"The one you left behind?"

Kaito winces at the question.

"Ainu, this it Reimu...my fiance."

I look at the woman incriminality. Part of me blames Kaito for not being there for mother and me, and now that I see that he is with another woman, only make me more furious.

"Kaito, I wish to retire," I say, trying not to cry.

"Yeah... I think that may be best considering everything that happened today."


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito sat out a futon for me, telling me that if it wasn't comfortable for me, that he would order a bed for me. He told me that tomorrow I should stop by the school to turn in my registration forms and if I felt like it, I could scavenge whatever I want from the boxes in the room next door and use that as whatever I want.

The next morning, I find that the house is empty. Kaito must've gone out somewhere. Doesn't he work at the bookstore here? Probably not, considering how dusty it is in here.

On the counter of the desk was a muffin and a note.

Heading off to work. Have a good day.

I break off a piece. Carrot-cake?

I guess I can go turn in the registration form today.

 **Saika High School**

As I walked I noticed that everyone was walking around with masks on. Is there an illness that is spreading or something? Just like in my old school, there were uniforms: olive green dresses with gray jackets and looked like every grade was separated by the armband on their left arm, each of them being a different shade.

My homeroom teacher is named, Kaori Suzuki. She looked no older than her late twenties. She sat at her desk restlessly.

"Ugh...so much work…." she complains.

"Um...excuse me?"

"Huh?" she sits up. She stares for a minute before smiling. "Oh, you must be the transfer student."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you. If you could hand me your form, I could get you situated."

After a couple minutes, she handed me my books, uniform, and a mask.

"You should wear the mask for protection, there have rumors of a virus going around. It would be horrible for you to miss out due to a sickness. I'll see you tomorrow."

"O-okay."

 **Now that I'm done with that... I can...**

 **Go home for today**

 **Look around town**

 **Try to find Kana**

 **(my personal choice: I'm going to have her look around town. Mostly because she just meet Kana and is upset at Kaito.)**

Despite this town is tucked into the mountains, it had a gentle rustic feel to it. The market was openly proud of its fresh vegetation and raised livestock product. Everything looked so yummy, fresh, and healthy. The people were friendly and business was small shops nearby but nothing fancy like in the city. Everything was handcrafted and handmade, each thing being unique in its own way. Nothing like mass production products in the city. There were some small restaurants and bakeries but nothing too flashy. The flashiest thing they have here is probably the small karaoke cafe that they have.

Past the farmer's market was the shrine and hunting trail. As I passed by. I swear that I was being watched.

Going past the shrine lead you to the farms. There were small plots of land in which you could buy to grow crops of your own. I think owning a garden sounds nice...but not right now. As I walked past, I was greeted by some of the farmers, who gave me some crops as a welcoming gift.

"Hey!" Kana's voice rang out. She runs up behind me, slapping my back. I blush.

I notice that Kaanan is wearing the same thing she was wearing yesterday, her clothes kinda dirty. I raise an eyebrow at it but I don't say anything.

"It's really pretty, huh?"

"Yeah."

The wind blows, rustling the leaves in the trees and crops. Everything seemed super pretty and alive at that moment. Kana giggles.

"So...where did you go yesterday?"

"Huh?"

"Where did you go…? You're wearing the same clothes as yesterday so…"

"Oh...well... I went "home" but that doesn't exactly last long."

"Why?"

"Can...can we drop it?" she says.

"Oh...okay….do you want to come over and change?"

"Yeah...fine."

Kana didn't talk to me for the rest of the walk, making me worried. I run her a bath and let her wash up as I make some tea for us and sat patiently.

"Aaah! That was amazing!" Kana says, smiling. She wore one of Kaito's shirts and a pair of my shorts. She sits down, picking up her cup and smelling the tea.

"I'm sorry. It was insensitive for me to…"

"Don't sweat it," she says, her voice lighter than normal. She takes a sip of her tea. "It would only be natural for you to worry. It's just...not everything is sunshine and rainbows here. Not like everyone thinks or act like. I've come across some seriously damaged people and yet, they won't…"

"Won't?"

She shakes her head, taking another sip of her tea.

"It's none of my business. That's why i... I…"a tear slides down her face, biting her lip. "You'll keep your promise, right?"

"Of course," I say reaching out and placing my hand on hers. She smiles, tears continuing to surface.

"Can...can we watch some tv?"

"Yeah."

Kaito returns when the sun goes down, alone. He greets the bookstore before walking home. He blinks when he sees Kana, who is asleep at the table.

"Oh...i only bought enough for the two of us, but I'm glad you are making friends already," he says, sitting the food on the table. "Here. "

"Thank you, Kaito."

"Did she run away again?"

"Again?"

"She has a tendency to run away from home and disappear for a couple days."

I look over at Kana.

"Oh…"

"Be good to her will you?" Kaito says, walking away.

"Kaito?"

"Hm…"

"Thanks for the muffin."

"Muffin?" he thinks back. "Oh… yeah. Reimu had sat that out for me this morning, but I didn't have time for breakfast. Was it good?"

My mood dampens, thinking about Reimu. I regret eating the muffin now.

Kaito seems to get it.

"Hey... I know that our situation...isn't favorable. I don't expect you to like Remu...but can you at least try?"

"I….I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask."

"Hey, Kana. Dinner."

Kana sits up and rubs her eyes. When she smells the food, she quickly wakes up.

"Something smells good. Let's eat."

After dinner, Kana left, promising to see me to school tomorrow. I tell her to text me when she gets home so that I know that she is safe. And after she does, I say goodnight to Kaito and retire for the night.

 _Eerie music begins to play, a violet hue lights up. My body feels light, almost as if I'm there but not. I look around to find a shrink's office. I find myself lying on a couch, the shrink sitting at a desk across from me. His nose was abnormally long and point, his smile unsettling but endearing all the same. Next to him was a boy, bangs covering the left side of his face._

 _"Welcome to the velvet room. Do not be alarmed, this place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It takes shape of those who enter subconscious." he starts. "It seems that we have a new patient with an intriguing destiny. My name is Igor, it is nice to meet your acquaintance. And this is my assistant, Aeson."_

 _"It is nice to meet you," Aeson says, his voice flat and face emotionless._

 _"Only those who have acquired a contract may enter, a unique fate awaiting them in the nearby future. Now, why don't you introduce yourself?"_

 _"I'm...I'm Ainu."_

 _"It seems that quite the fate awaits you in the future."_

 _"Indeed, let us hope that your fate is fruitful."_


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up, to find a boxed lunch on the counter wrapped in a green checkered handkerchief with a note from Kaito wishing me a good first day of school.

At the fence of the school was some guys picking on a shorter, stout guy holding his bag over his head.

"Come on, you can do better than that! Jump for it, piggy."

"Quit it guys, this wasn't funny in middle school and it isn't funny now."

"Yeah, much hasn't changed. You're still fat and…"

"Hey!" a loud guy yells. "Leave him alone before I pound you into the dirt!"

"Big brother, you're making a scene."

"Shut up, Mika."

The guys drop the bad on the ground, the contents spilling out and revealing the whole bunch of food. The stout boy drops to his knees, quickly picking up the food and shoving it into his bag before anyone else can see. Those who passed by mocked at him, shaking their heads in shame.

In homeroom, the student council president was trying to calm down the classroom and take their seats but to no avail.

"Um...excuse me...Excuse me...Please, guys…"

Slam. The homeroom teacher walks in, slamming the sliding door open. He looked like hell but in a hot handsome way. Like as if he just got out of bed and said, "Fuck it, I need coffee."

"Shut up and get in your seats, I got an announcement and have to do roll-call," he says, sounding as if he was reminding himself more than the class. The class quickly scrambled to their seats.

"Thank you class rep.," the teacher says, handing her a small taffy.

"I...i..didn't do much…"

"No, but you tried. You'll get better."

"You say that every year," she says, sitting at her desk.

"Today we have a new student. Miss Yayoi Ainu."

I walk into the room to find Kana sitting in the fourth seat in the row closest to windows, the seat in front of her was empty. She smiles at me and waves. I wave back.

"Um...hello. I'm Ainu...it's nice to meet you."

The rest of my classmates muttered amongst each other giving me these strange looks.

"Well, Miss Yayoi, if there is ever anything I can do for you, please let us know. My name is Mister Hanabusa. You can take your seat in front of Ms. Aikawa."

During lunch, I am surrounded by other classmates. Nothing important, just shallow questions like "Wow...is it true you came from London?" "what's it like there?" "So are you single," I answered them but showed disinterest in them. Actually, I only wanted to eat my boxed lunch.I never had one before.

"Hey, what's in the box?" Kana smirks, holding out some drinks she had bought at the vending machine.

"Kaito made me a boxed lunch."

"Kaito?" she says. "Is he like, your older brother or something?"

"He is my father," I say, bluntly. I open the box to find sweet and sour pork with some onigiri on the side. I blush. My one of many weaknesses. Meat. Wait, what's in the bottom box? I lift the bottom box to two small snack cakes. One was labeled "Kana".

"Oh...cool?" Kana says, grabbing the cake. "So...do you plan on sharing?"

"Um…"I look at the chopsticks he packed me. "I...dont know how to use these."

"How about this. You'll share and I'll feed you."

I blush. "F-Fine."

If I didn't know any better, I would think that Kana had a crush on me. But I used to have friends who were this close once, so I shouldn't think too hard about it.

"Say Aah."

"Aah," I say blushing. It went on like this for a while, others looking at us and whispering. Kana seemed to pay them no mind, seeming to be happy.

"Before you leave today, don't forget that tomorrow is the day that we will have check-ups. This virus is a big deal after all. We just want to make sure you are healthy." the class rep says, no one seems to listen to her.

"So...what are you up to?"

"I'm not."

"Oink oink, little piggy." some boys taunted as they shoved the stout kid from earlier

"Hey, leave him alone!" a red-headed girl from earlier yells. A blur of red runs past me before a loud thud was heard. One of the boys fall down, a small girl standing over him. His face had the bottom of her shoe print on his face. The other boys look over at him.

Oh no, this isn't good.

"You little bitch!"

Mika was grabbed by one guy while another holds her down.

"You bastard!" the little girl growls.

Kana and I rush over, the stout boy running away as the scuffle escalated.

"Hey, hands off my sister!" yells a voice. A red-headed boy storms down the hallway. "I'm going to break every bone in your body!"

"Oh, crap! Run!" the boys yell, dropping the girl.

"Yeah, you better run!" she calls out after them.

"Mika! What did I tell you about chasing after trouble!"

"But big brother! I was so cool, a true hero!"

Kana takes my hand, leaving the two red-heads to argue. She tells me that it's best not to get in between those two's scuffle.

"Hey, where are we going?"

"Bug-catching."

"Right now?"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun."

She leads me to the shrine, explaining that butterflies often gather in the area. She had planned on us going there earlier but her outburst yesterday clouded her intentions.

So for a while, we caught and released butterflies, Kana pointing out the different breeds and species. She took pictures, promising to show them to her uncle when she had the chance.

A blue butterfly flutters past, sparkly and mysterious.

"Oh wow. I've never seen that kind before, we have to catch it!' Kana yells, running after it. We run down the shrine steps, and up the trail. Foliage and branches shuffled as we ran off the path. The sound of running water stops us in our tracks, as we approached a waterfall. Something was off about the waterfall, however, it gives off a strange misty effect.

"Ha! Got it!" Kana smiles, taking a picture of me. I then realize that the butterfly had settled on my head. It then flies towards the waterfall.

"Wait! It can't, It'll drown!" Kana yells, taking off her shoes and running after it. I quickly strip off my shoes before running off after her.

Flash!


	4. Chapter 4

**" _Welcome to the velvet room." Igor greets. "You have arrived sooner than we expected, and yet unfortunate event seemly have been set into motion. A mysterious force has reared a while ago, it having unfavorable consequences. It has seemed that fate has brought you here to seek out such ailment and cleanse it. However in order to hone your unique ability, you will need my help to do so. As long as you abide by you contract and accept the consequences of those choices you make, i will be happy to assist."_**

 ** _A card slowly descends into my hand, a voice speaking to me._**

I am thou, thou art I

Thou hast acquired a new bond

This will light a course of spontaneity

Guiding your lamp of innocence

With the birth of the Fool Arcana

You have obtained a new flame

That lights the flame to new power

The card was warm in my hand for a brief minute before disappearing without a trace.

 **" _You have awakened the fool arcana. This arcana symbolizes innocence, divine inspiration, madness, freedom, spontaneity, inexperience, chaos and creativity. It tends to be the known as the "jack of all trades," since its Personas can inherit all skills without preference for any type." Aeson explains. "A unique trait indeed."_**

 **" _By strengthening your bonds with those around you, you will unlock new arcana, an ability that you will need in the near future."_**

 **" _Do make sure to increase your bonds while you are outside of your mission." Aeson says._**

 **" _I'm afraid that we have kept you too long. We will meet again." Igor says. Aeson nods._**

"It's all my fault. This whole thing is my fault!" Kana whimpered through sniffles. I blink, unable to understand our surroundings at the moment. "I can't believe i put your life at risk for a stupid butterfly! I'm the worst friend ever...I...I…"

I woke up later in my room, the head feeling light. The door to my room slides open.

"Hey." Kaito greets, a tray in hand.

"Where's Kana?" I ask.

"I'm not really sure." he says. "When i found you, i found two sets of wet clothes in the bathroom, and you tucked into bed."

"Oh." I say, a little disappointed. I hope Kana is okay.

"You wouldn't...happen to have an explanation for this, would you?"

"We went bug hunting...and came across a waterfall after running off the path...i think i went under."

Kaito looks at me with confusion.

"A waterfall?"

"Yeah?"

He sighs.

"Listen kid. I respect that you are a teenager and that you want to explore but there is a path for reasons exactly like this. You could have drowned or gotten lost or…" Kaito tkes of his glasses and rubs his eye.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"No, don't be. Just...be careful for now on. Promise me that you won't do anything reckless for now on."

"I'll try."

"That's all i ask."

He places the tray on my lap, opening a bowl of porridge and pouring me a glass of tea.

 _ **A strange voice goes off in my head. Remembering what Igor had said earlier.**_

 _ **I am thou, thou art I**_

 _ **Thou hast acquired a new bond**_

 _ **This will light a course of nurturing**_

 _ **Guiding your lamp of inspiration**_

 _ **With the birth of the Hierophant Arcana**_

 _ **You have obtained a new flame**_

 _ **That lights the flame to new power**_

 _ **A card lights up in Kaito's chest before fading away back into reality.**_

"Hey, are you sure your okay? You seem to be spacing off a lot."

"No it's nothing." I say, taking a sip of tea.

The next morning, i overhear the news as i prepare my lunch.

"Another death was confirmed in the town of Hironori, in which, a presumed bug has been going around for quite a while. This would be the fourth victim this year. No traces of what caught the illness has been found, but all the victim's symptoms have been the same. Symptoms of severe headache or light-headedness, condition of high fever, severe pain behind the eyes, joint pain, muscle and bone pain, a rash and mild bleeding from the tear ducts, failure of the circulatory system, shock and ultimately death. There has been no finding for the cure as of yet, but…"

I turn off the tv, startled by the news.

The fourth one this year?

School check-ups were happening at school the next couple of days, each student being called down for a five minute examination. No classes would be running during this time, but you must attend school so each student would be sent in and come back with a personal note from the doctor, concerning their health.

By the gossip overheard by the other girls, the doctor was very handsome and nice, which put a bit of ease in my shoulders.

The student council president was walking around, trying her best to alert everyone when their name was called, but people shrugged her off as if they didn't hear her.

Kana sat at her desk, staring out the window. She didn't even acknowledge me when i sat down, deep in her thoughts.

"Hey, Kana. About-"

"Ms Aikawa, you're next."

"Yeah, thanks." Kana says, brushing past me. A pang goes off i my heart. Was...was she ignoring me now?

Ten minutes went past, and she had yet to return to the classroom. Fifteen went and then i went out to look for her.

"I'm so screwed. I didn't know check ups are today so i wore my pyro-jack undies." "ugh! I gained weight again!" "He told me i might not get any taller."

When i go around to turn around the corner, i bump into the student council president.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she says, backing away from me.

"No...it's okay. Are you alright?"

"Yep, never felt better!" she says. She says that, however, something in her face was strained, as if she hadn't slept in a couple days.

"Uh...okay." I say.I swear i see her waver about for a moment as she tried to walk away, swaying side to side.

I find Kana, sitting next to the vending machine, downing what looked like her third can of Mad Bull. Her note from the doctor was crumbled up next to her, her eyes puffy as if she had been crying.

"What did yours say?" I sak, cautiously. I sit next to her.

"That i'm fine, just need to talk about my feelings more." There was a blatant lie in her voice but a hint of truth, as if that is what it says but there was more to it. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing." I say, looking over at her. She shoots me a glare, but her eyes softens almost immediately. She shakes her head.

"It's not about that...it's about...About yesterday…"

"Yeah?"

"You...you almost drowned."

"But i didn't."

"But you could' it's all my fault. "

"Kana…"

"No...i...i could've gotten you killed."

"But you was there to save me."

"But i never should have…"

I grab Kana's hands.

"Kana remember when you promised to be my bestie forever. That means that we forgive each other's mistakes. I'm glad for yesterday,the good and the bad, because we were together. And i'm glad that you were there to save me. You did nothing wrong."

Kana looked at me with huge, tear-filled eyes.

"Ainu!" she whimpers, pulling me into an awkward hug.

 _ **A strange voice goes off in my head. Remembering what Igor had said earlier.**_

 _ **I am thou, thou art I**_

 _ **Thou hast acquired a new bond**_

 _ **This will light a course of adventure**_

 _ **Guiding your lamp of inspiration**_

 _ **With the birth of the Chariot Arcana**_

 _ **You have obtained a new flame**_

 _ **That lights the flame to new power**_

 _ **A blue card highlights in Kana's chest before fading back into reality.**_

Sadly, the tender moment was short-lived as a blood-curdling scream rang out in the hallway. Kana and I ran to see what was going on to find the student council president sprawled out on the floor. Mika tried to help her up, shaking her while her brother ushered people to move along and stop staring.

"Hey! Hey! This isn't funny, dammit!"

"What's going on? She was fine just a minute ago!"

"She just collapsed! Se just got out of her check up, too."

The brother quickly snatches the paper out of his sister's hand.

"Dammit, i says she has a fever of 38°C (100.3°F), and that she could go home and rest." he says.

"That's a pretty high fever. Do you think?"

"No!" the red-head snaps. "She's fine. Just a little fever."

"Big brother."

Denial set in on his face as he picked her up.

"We're going home." he growls. "She's going to be okay. She has to be."

"Hey, don't get to hasty. If she's that bad...don't you think it would be better if you took her to a hospital?"

The boy grinded his teeth, contemplating his choices. His eyes throbbed with the wanting to protect and see is sister get well and the anger of letting her go and having no way to help. He didn't want to believe that these was the early stages of the virus.

She was transferred to a clinic downtown. Check ups was postponed. The school called the students into the classrooms to avoid a scene, reassuring everyone that she was going to be okay. That however didn't stop the rumors from spreading.

"So...do you think she's going to die next?" "Probably." "that's a shame, she was really smart" "who am i going to copy off of now?" "she better have not brought the virus to school" "It wouldn't be surprising if hot-head and hero-to-zero got it next" "what was her name again?"

"I forgot she was the student council president for a moment."

"How can you eat at a time like this?" yells a girl. The stout boy sat in a corner, eating a candy bar.

"I'm stress eating." he replies.

"A girl literally collapsed in the hallway. What do you have to be stressed about."

"I don't know! What do you have to be pissy about? It's not your body!"

I wince at their argument. I don't disagree with either of them nor agree with them. It was a toss up in moral standpoint.

Kana seemed shooken up by the whole thing, crumbling up the note given to her. When i try to reach out to her, she flinches. She tells me that today had taken a toll on her and that she needed time to think.

Appropriate to the mood, it started to rain. And...i didn't bring an umbrella. So i wait.

"Hey…" the boy from earlier says. His golden eyes looks through my emerald ones. He had more scratches then he did earlier, his hands wrapped up with gauze. "Didn't bring an umbrella?"

"Didn't know it would rain. Most of the time, the broadcasting is wrong…" i say.

"Not in Hironori. When they say it's going to rain, it's going to rain." he scoffs. He glaces at me. "If you want, it'll be a pain in my ass, but we can share mine."

" . I don't want to...i'll wait until the rain…"

"Big bro! Stop flirting and come on!"

"Well, good luck with that. It's going to be raining for the next three days." he says. "Now, are you coming or not?"

I blush, stepping underneath his umbrella.

"You're the girl from yesterday!" Mika says, smiling. "I'm Shitsuyōna Mika, and that's my brother, Ikari. And you are?"

"Yayoi Ainu. Ainu." i smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Saturday, March 9, 20XX**

Her name was Amari Mayuko. Mayuko.

After a day, she was was crying bloody tears, screaming loudly for anyone. She asked to be seen, to be heard, to be acknowledged that she was indeed alive and was scared. That she didn't want to die forgotten.

 **Monday - Wednesday, March 11-13, 20XX**

With her not being around, it almost seemed as if everyone had forgotten her existence all together. The teacher, Mr Hanabusa, however hadn't. He would still call hr name during roll-call, expecting a small "here", only to be disappointed. Mika and Ikari seemed upset too, Ikari actually getting into fights about some kids talked about how she was a ghost then and now she'll be as forgotten in life as she was in death.

When the rain cleared her heart failed, and her funeral was held. Mr Hanabusa, Kana, Kaito, Mika and i being the only ones from school who attended. Rumors went around that not even her own family, showed up at her funeral, which was confirmed when Kaito showed up at their doorstep enraged and demanding answers a week later. It was all over the news.

 **Wednesday, March 19, 20XX**

"Where the fuck were you?" Ikari yells. Mayuko's family owned a small shop that sold tea and teasets. Mika stood outside, looking at something in the camera shot.

"I don't know what you mean." Mayuko's mother, Mayu says. Her voice sounded worn and defeated. Her face was in distress, her stomach showing that she was in the later state of pregnancy.

"Don't give me that shit!"he yells. "Why weren't you at Mayuko's funeral?"

"Excuse me, young man. I don't know of this Mayuko your talking about, but i do know you have no right to yell at my wife this way."

"Mayuko, you dumb ass. You're daughter. The one who mixes your blends of tea!? The child who lived with you!?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I only have one daughter." Mayuko's father says, placing a hand on his wife's stomach. "Now, i request that you leave."

"Not until i get an explanation why."

"Ikari, i think we should leave." Mika says, putting her hand on Ikari's shoulder. Ikari seemed to be physically shaking.

"Shut up, Mika!" He pushes Mika off him, making her lose her balance and fall into a box. A whole box of tea sets flew out all over the floor, shattering.

Mika didn't seem fazed by this, simply getting up and leaving. The video seemed to cut off there, the reporter continuing to speak of the new. It seemed that Ikari didn't have charges set on him, but he is banned from setting in that tea shop again for life, neither him or Mika allowed to go back.

I couldn't even imagine, a whole family forgetting their child's existence. I shook with anger, not knowing what to do with myself. The dad thing is that this is the only reason anyone knows of Mayuko's death. She wasn't in any other reports, as if she had never existed at all.

"Ainu. Someone is here to see you." Kaito says.

"Uh, hello…" my heart stops, seeing Aeson at the door.

"Greetings." he says, blank faced. "If you don't mind, i wish for us to step out for a moment.

"Uh...sure." Kaito says, glancing at me. I nod, following Aeson.

"I am sure you have noticed the discrepancy as of now." he says.

"No….not really. Is there something i missed."

"My master told me not to interfere with this matter, but as long as i do not directly interfere in one's action, i do not see harm in insight."

"Uh…"

"The girl has been forgotten in this world, yet her shadow still lingers." he says. "It is unresting and upset. Rightfully so."

"Her shadow?"

"I might have said to much. Just remember of what i have said." Aeson says.

"Uh...okay. So...Mayuko has been forgotten and her shadow is upset. Is that bad?"

"That depends on you."

"I...see."

"And with that, i must return before my master starts to question my absence."

"Will...i see you again?" I say, catching the sleeve of his coat.

"Perhaps."

 _ **A strange voice goes off in my head. Remembering what Igor had said earlier.**_

 _ **I am thou, thou art I**_

 _ **Thou hast acquired a new bond**_

 _ **This will light a course of insight**_

 _ **Guiding your lamp of inspiration**_

 _ **With the birth of the Justice Arcana**_

 _ **You have obtained a new flame**_

 _ **That lights the flame to new power**_

 _ **A card lights up in Aeson's chest before fading away back into reality.**_

He nods, starting to walk away.

"Oh, one last thing. It is only fair that i tell you that you may rest easy, you will see your friend soon enough."

Hopefully, he meant Kana. I haven't seen her since the funeral, and i have been getting worried.

"So...who was the boy."

"An acquaintance of mine. He wanted to know if i was okay." i fib. My eyes meet his silver ones.

"You're eyes turn a lighter shade when you lie." he sighs. "You know, i was young once too. Was quite the looker, if i must say so." He winks.

My face heats up. I haven't thought of Aeson that way yet. I mean, when would i have time to do so. I have barely spoken to him, or gotten to know him...or " **look"** look at him.

"It's not like that."

"Sure, it's not." Kaito teases.

"It isn't!"

"What's not?"

The moment is ruined, Reimu stepping in from outside. I had almost forgotten that today was Friday, Kaito and her scheduled "date night." This week, Kaito was taking her to the nearest city to see the newest movie.

"Watch over the house for me, will you?" Kaito says.

"Yeah." i grunt, turning away from the two.

When they left, i began to think about things while cleaning out that other room across from mine.

 _What did Aeson mean by "her shadow"?_

I thought it was strange how Mayuko's family forgot about her, as if she wasn't even born. It's something that i can't even wrap my head around. She had been living there her whole life, so how could…?

My cell phone rang, showing about an hour and a half had past.

KANA: we need to talk.

A knock was heard, but not at the door. It sounded relatively close, however. I check my room to find Kana had decided to knock on my window.

"Where have you been?"

"Thinking." Kana says. "But that's not important. You saw the news, yeah?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"So you know how Mayuko's family pretended not to know about Mayuko?"

"Um...yeah. Why?"

"It's heard that Mayuko had several other sisters, all from different moms. Apparently, Mayuko was being held secret from the woman her father is with now. These other sister's are named after their mom's just like Mayuko."

"So….he only acted like he didn't know her."

"Yeah, and i think it's messed up how so many people are willing to just forget about her as if she didn't exist."

"I know. It's kinda messed up."

"That's why we should do something. In her name."

"Like what?"

"Plant a tree?"

"A tree."

"Yeah. We can do it in the school yard. Something pretty to look at, and sentimental? I don't know, does that sound insensitive?"

"I...i don't know." I shrug. "It sounds nice. I bet she'd like it."

 **LEVEL UP! Chariot lv. 2**

 **Unlocked Baton Pass!**

 **?**

 **The card flashed in Kana's chest before fading back into reality. I guess i'll understand what i unlocked when the time comes.**

"Ainu.."

"Yeah?"

"You'll keep your promise, right?"

"Yeah."

She leans her head on my shoulder, the touch hotter then it should be.

"Kana?" No response. "Hey, Kana!"

 _*okay, hi it's me, red. if any of you are confused, i have it intentionally like this. I might have been iffy about all the details but i promise this goes somewhere and everything has it's place and meanings...it will make sense...eventually. If you have questions or just want to comment, that is more then fine with me. i have made it so that the year doesn't start until after the first death, it made sense to me to have it so she is settled in and already set in a fondness for Hironori. also, im constantly updating my mistakes in earlier chapters, sorry*_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thursday, March 20, 20XX**

"Say AAh."says a doctor, checking Kana's tonsils. Kana rolls her eyes, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out.

Kaito insisted on taking Kana to the clinic even though she insisted that it was just a cold. We sat in the waiting room outside, anxious.

Kaito stood t a rack of pathlets, humming as he picked certain ones from the stack.

"Here, check these out." he says, handing me some pamphlets. The first one read: How to have SAFE fun. My cheeks burn as i squeak, throwing the offending thing on the floor. Another one read" Your body and Mind. It had a picture of a young girl who looked familiar, but i couldn't put my finger on it. Another one says: Your growing and it sucks. And the last one says: Feel it in the air, showing two friends snuggling.

I have a choice here, I can:

 **Read "how to have safe fun" (+courage)**

 **Read "your body and mind" (+understanding)**

 **Read "your growing and it sucks(+knowledge)**

 **Read "feel it in the air" (+expression)**

 **(My personal choice: if it were up to me, i would read "your body and mind". This actually happened to me, and i thought "i would drop dead before reading a sex pamphlet in front of my parents. I felt sketchy about "feel it in the air" and "your growing and it sucks", thinking that they were about hormones and stuff.)**

"Well…?"

I hide my face in "your body and mind", wishing the floor would open up underneath me and eat me whole. After a couple paragraphs, i got invested in it, reading about how much self worth and confidence could affect the body. Some of the articles hit home, especially with everything that has happened lately. It taught me the importance of friendship and familial relationships.

 **Point Up! Understanding!**

"Well, she has a little fever but i do still recommend that you be careful and keep an eye out." the doctor says. His dark brown eyes landed on me. "Would you like me to do one one her as well, Kaito?"

"I don't waste your time, Kei." Kaito says, rubbing his neck.

"Nonsense, _anything_ for you, Kaito." Kei says, winking at Kaito. "Especially with the virus going around. I don't want to take any chances."

"Do you know each other."

"I confessed my love to Kaito when we were little." Kei says, bluntly. Kaito flushes. "During the cultural festival freshman year."

"No way." Kana says smirking. "What did he say?"

"I like you to Kei...just not like that." Kei chuckles. Kaito buries his face in his hands. "We've been best friends since."

I look over at Kaito, curious. I wondered what Kaito used to be like when he was younger. What mom was like? How they met.

I ended up getting a check up as well.

* * *

"It's just a little cold." Kana tries to reassure me, fussing as i try to put her to bed as soon as we got home. "Nothing too bad."

"You're not hurting or anything. No cramps?"

"No...nothing."

"Oh...okay. I called us off for tomorrow, just to be sure."

"I'm fine, Ainu." she says, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I squeeze her hand.

"I hope so." I say, getting up.

There was a noise at the window, causing me to get up to see what it was. The butterfly from a while ago tapped against the window, stretching out and fluttering frantically, as if calling out to me. I blink, closing the curtains.

"Where are you going?" Kana asks, noticing me putting my shoes on.

"Shopping." i say. "Stay here."

"Uh...okay."

I walk to the the shrine, where sure enough, the butterfly from that day sat as if it was waiting for my return. It flutters around me, before leading me back to the waterfall.

It lands on the water, kissing it. Suddenly, it light up with the blue gleam it had when we first saw it. It fluttered expectantly.

"Okay. Give me a minute." i say, getting undressed. _I can't believe i'm doing this._

I descend into the water, coming to find that it wasn't cold. It wasn't warm either but it wasn't cold. I take a deep breath, diving in.

For a moment, my body feels foreign and weightless. Then i feel as if i'm being dragged down, causing panic. Then i feel like i'm floating...if that makes sense.

 **Flash!**

I land on my feet, dressed in new clothes. A nice blue gown and a blue butterfly clip in my hair. I look around to find myself in what seems to be a labyrinth of some sort. The walls seemed….distorted for a better lack of terms.

The feeling her was...somber. Like grief and depression.

"Uh...hello?"

"H-hiya!"

I jump at the voice. I look around to see where it came from.

"Uh...hi. I'm Ainu."

"I'm Hira."

A small anthropomorphic rabbit pokes her head out. She was dressed in a little hospital gown and had a headband with...antlers? She looks around a bit before her pink eyes landed on me.

"Oh...a girl...last time it was a male...it's a good change." she says, stepping out.

Last time?

"This happened before?"

"Um...i think so…but this one is worse. I can't put my finger on it, but there is something really wrong."

"It's okay." i try to reassure her. "Um...can you tell me where we are?"

"Oh! We are in a garden! Well...not now, it turned into a labyrinth but…"

"Turned?"

"Oh yeah. When negative emotions from the host causes the virus spread...eventually the host's shadow becomes infected and starts to draw in attention. Then the others get rid of the threat. It gets really ugly sometimes."

The rabbit looks around, concerned.

"Is there something wrong?"

"We're not alone. Stay back!" she says. She puffs out her chest.

Inky black beings slinked around the corner, surrounding us. They began to take form, looking like childrens toys but with a permanent face of suffering.

"Time for your check up!" she says, taking the first strike.

They transform into blobs of slime, small monsters in pots, and floating tadpole like beings with a large protruding tongue.

"Persona! Hachiko!"

A large ghost-like dog figure appeared behind the rabbit with strong Wind attacks she was able to throw the shadowy figures of guard, knocking them to the ground. She then gave off an attack that looked as if she had given of a thousand slaps, some hitting their target, some not. She breathed heavily, watching her enemies disperse.

 _"_ _Come on. Where some lead, others follow." she says, taking my hand._

 _"_ So...who's labyrinth is this?"

"Well...this is an recent one...from a girl who passed not a while ago...her anguish is still here, causing all the shadows here upset."

"But…"

"Something must be wrong in you world."

Suddenly, i hear the rustle of chains. They started of soft, but became heavier and louder gradually. A chill went up my spine as fog began to lift from seemingly nowhere.

"Something is very wrong! This particular shadow isn't supposed to be here!"

"Why not?"

A knight or soldier wearing red armour and a golden crown passes by. His sword dragging on the ground. The shadow didn't seemed to pleased at Hira's attacks. He knocks her way, landing hits that look like they would hurt.

 **The time is now, summon me."**

An item, that looked like a pill bottle appeared before me in green flames that seemed to resonate and speak to my soul. I grasp it, holding it close to my chest. The flames reach over my body, welcoming and warm.

"Persona!" I call out, opening the pill bottle.

" **Hesitate no longer! Come to my nurturing bosom, my child fore I am thou and thou art i. My lamp will guide you down a new and unique path on our journey together. We will bring help to the ill and the lost, spreading faith to those kindred souls. Come now, and call me by thine name, for we have much to venture."**

From the green flames came a beautiful women with blue wings. Her golden trimmings glowed brightly, her body glowing like a lamp. A cipher rotated behind her.

She looked lovely. Her name being….Nightingale. But why do i know that?

" **Prepare yourself."**

The horseman raises his lance, attacking me.

"Ainu!" Hira says. She prepares for a wind attack but defaults into a physical attack instead.

Something came over me, a rush of adrenaline coursing through my body. A wash of instant coolness filled me. I felt like a whole new person.

"Light them up!" I say.

Nightingale lights them up with a light attack, striking them with several needle strikes. Five out for hit, each of them dealing significant amount of damage.

The enemy raises it's attack instead of striking.

"I think we should dodge this next attack."

"Okay."

Their next attack landed significant damage on Hira, but she held on strong. She dealt out another physical attack, having me follow up with another light attack.

The knight raises it's attack again, but it's health was significantly low.

"Kissing it better." Hira says, healing herself.

"Light's out."I smirk, finishing the shadow off.

I felt exhausted after the fight, falling to my knees.

"Hey! That was amazing! He used to fight just like that!"

"He?"

"Oh…uh…" Hira says, scratching her ear. "Nevermind that. You should rest."

"What about you?"

"Well...something must be drawing all these shadows attention, so i'll look for it."she says. "Oh… This might mean something?"

She holds out a small trinket.

"What is it?"

"I don't know but...it's from the girl from earlier...after her shadow was gotten rid of...it dropped it. I was there because i wanted to protect her, but...there was too many of them...i wasn't strong enough...that's why you should have it."

Hira kicks at the ground.

"Uh...are you sure."

"I don't know why, but something tells me that it's the right thing to do." she says with a nod, before turning away. She grabs my hand and leads me onwards toward what looks like a courtyard with a small pavilion in the center.

"This area is safe for your departure back to the other realm. I will meet you here next time."

"Um...okay? it was nice meeting you, Hira."

"And you, Ainu."

A strange voice goes off in my head.

I am thou, thou art I

Thou hast acquired a new bond

This will light a course of growth

Guiding your lamp of endurance

With the birth of the Strength Arcana

You have obtained a new flame

That lights the flame to new power

A card lights up in Hira's chest before fading away back into reality.

 **LEVEL UP! Strength Level 1**

 **Unlocked Baton Pass!**

 **Baton Pass switches out the user, passing all temporary stat increases and decreases on to a partner that replaces you battle.**

 **A card flashes in Hira's chest before fading back into reality.**

"Okay, and how do i get back?"

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath."

 **Flash!**

I re-emerge out of the water, my body as if it had never hit the water. My body felt heavy as if i was swimming for hours but strangely relaxed as if i had taken a bath. It was an odd feeling, but it was one that i could get used to.

It seemed no time had passed from when i had left. I quickly retrieve some things from the market, so i could pretend there was a reason for my hasty retreat.

Kana was fast asleep when i came home. I sat in the bookstore, looking at the trinket.

 **(hi everyone, it's me red again. First thing's first. Yes, the "year" starts in march...was this intentional? no...those was originally the days i wroth them...am i keeping them? Yes...i think it will work in my favor.** **At most schools, summer vacation covers the 40-odd days from July 20 to August 31; winter and spring vacation both last around 10 days, from December 26 to around January 6 and March 25 to around April 5, respectively. Or at least, that's what i heard...just imagine a death happening at the end of the school year before break, and then the next year, nothing is the same as back then and going back, only s handful remember.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saturday, March 22, 20XX**

Mayuko's mother sat on the porch of the tea shop, soaking her feet and enjoying a cup of tea. A jingle of the windchime over her head sounded soothing.

"Um...excuse me?"

"We do not wished to be interviewed, please." she says, sorrow in her voice. Lately, reporters have been bombarding the tea shop after Ikari's outburst, highlighting Mayuko's death in a unsavory way. It was now a spectacle and a scandal, everyone remembering her for all the wrong reasons.

"Um...actually, this is about Mayuko." i say, holding out the trinket. Her mother, Mayu, opens it to the picture. It was a picture of her holding a young infant Mayuko next to 3 men. One was a young Mr Hanabusa, another being the man Mayu was with now, and the last one…

"Where did you get this?" she asks, her voice airy. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"..."

"What do you want to know?"

"Why didn't you go to her funeral."

"As you can see...i'm pregnant...i felt terrible missing it...i was at an appointment for my ultrasound...it wasn't until i heard that it was a girl that i remembered my other baby girl...i felt horrible...by the time the appointment was over, so was the funeral...i went in secret, leaving a small trinket like this with a picture...except…"

"Except?"

Her thumb was firmly places over the third man's face. She shakes with emotions, tears now falling on the picture.

"I am a horrible mother."

"..."

The wind chime goes off again.

"Mayuko made this for me." she says, pointing at the small wind-chime. "She was so happy when i hung it up...her huge eyes, she got them from me. All the rest was him."

"Him?"

"He was our college professor...it was a small crush...i didn't even think i had a chance." she says, whipping her eyes. "When i heard that he was being transferred, i told him. It was everything it was supposed to be. I didn't know until i started showing… he told me that her would take care of us...we got married and that was that."

"So what was the outburst that happened. Wouldn't Mayuko…"

"No. He said he would take care of her, not be her father. Like everyone else, he forgot who she was when she was out of sight. It's always been like that."

"Do you love him?"

"Mayuko's father, or the baby's father?"

 **I have an option here. I could say**

 **The baby's**

 **Mayuko's**

 **Either**

…

 **(Author's note: if i t were me, i would answer either, but since we just got her love story, the answer is obvious.)**

"The baby's."

"I do...it took a while, but…"

"And Mayuko?"

"I'll do right by her. I'm just...i wish she could've met her little sister."

"My friend wanted to plant a tree in her name...if that's okay."

"Of course. Yes...will...will you let me know when? So i can say goodbye, properly."

"Of course."

"Thank you…"

"Ainu."

"Thank you, Ainu." Mayu says.

I return home for the day, but have a little time before dinner…

I have a choice here, I can:

 **Read "how to have safe fun" (+courage)**

 **Read "your growing and it sucks (+knowledge)**

 **Read "feel it in the air" (+expression)**

 **Continue cleaning the other room (+dilangence)**

I decide to read " **feel it in the air"** in the bookstore. Unlike what i had thought, feel it in the air was about expressing one's emotions and finding your true self. It expresses the importance of creativity and interest of heart. It tells you to express yourself freely around others.

 **Point gained! + Expression**

Reimu comes to sit at the table with me, flipping the channel to some soap opera called " _The thieves at heart"._ Apparently, it's a show that only shows on Saturday nights. So far from what i gather, it's about a girl with supernatural powers that allows her to change the hearts of others, however, she isn't the only one. The guy that she's in love with can also change hearts but does it for his own gain. It seems they only like each other when they are in mask though.

A scene really bothered me.

"The heroine decided to date some other guy outside the mask, only to change his heart, only to stay with him afterwards. But what about the antagonist...why would she do that if she was really in love with him? Isn't kind of cruel to cheat on your boyfriend like that?" I mutter to myself.

"Love is a bit complexed like that. It doesn't just stay with one person, and isn't black and white like lots of people believe." Reimu says.

The scene reminded me of Mayu's situation, giving me the ability to understand.

"It...must hurt. Being unable to control your love like that."

"I could imagine." she sighs. "Listen… i know this situation is less than ideal right now, but Kaito and i have something real going on. I think that… it could go somewhere, he needs it right now. I just… want you to accept us, if not for me… for Kaito. You don't have to like me y any means, but if you are willing to try...meet me halfway?"

I look at Reimu with disbelief. After today, I don't even want to think about relationships.

"I'll think about it."

"I guess that's as good as it will get."

"Oh, but it gets better." Kaito smirks, bringing out plates. I roll my eyes and return to the tv.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sunday, March 23, 20XX**

I pant, exhausted.

Hira and i decided to go deeper in the labyrinth today, her meeting me at the pavilion like promised. There was no chain noises today, which Hira has expressed was a blessing. Apparently, the day i came here for the first time was a very bad day to come. Should we had come across what was making that noise, it would be almost certain death.

"Hey, Hira." I ask. "Aout those horns on your head…"

"Yes?"

"Are you a rabbit or a deer?"

"I'm a jackalope."

"Like in mythology?"

"Sort of. Rabbits often have the hidden meaning of wisdom and fertility, taking leaps of faith and making progress. Seeing the hidden messages in life, while deer are a sign of innocence and sensitivity. They are both in touch with themselves and in touch with life's mysteries." her ears sulk. "However, it seems that i am neither."

"What makes you say that?"

"Lately, i can't keep up with the labyrinths or protect the shadows that linger in here. It's my job as far as i know, and i can't even do it right."

"That's not true. You are trying your best." I say, petting her. She blushes, leaning into the touch.

"We...should keep going." She says.

 **LEVEL UP! Strength lv. 2**

 **Power move!**

 **Combining one's move with a partner to create a power move.**

 **The card flashed in Hira's chest before fading back into reality.**

When continue until we reach a gate. It looked like the gate was specially made for Mayuko, it having the same purple color like her hair. Her tile was different from the rest of the labyrinth.

"This is where her shadow used to be."

Inside was a small canopy bed surrounded by forget-me-nots, white and purple Hyacinth, and a true with a wind chime hanging from a branch.

"I'm sorry Mayuko. You didn't want to be forgotten...but...but…" tears started to brimin my eyes. "And yet so many have. There are people who haven't though, we're going to plant a tree in your name...Make it grand and memorable…"

"I'm sorry, i couldn't protect you." Hira sulks, hiding her face.

"Aw...how sweet." says a voice. A figure rises from the bed. The frame was obviously female, wrapped in linen and face covers. "You cared about her. Cute."

"Who are you?"

"A passerby. Thought i would sit and enjoy this poor dead girl's idea of security. Too bad…" A shadow appears behind her, "but i have another victim to sniff out,"

And vanishes.

"Wait!" I go off to run after her but the shadow was in the way.

"Ainu!" Hira calls out, summoning Hachiko. She grabs her pill bottle upside down and twists the cap off before her persona appears, it using a wind attack.

"Nightingale!" i call out. "Looks like you need an eye exam."

A flash of Nightingale's light blinded the shadow. Hira and I came at the same time hitting it with a whirlwind of speed and light unlocking some new hidden power.

"Time to take some medicine!" we say in unison.

We obliterated the shadow, but the girl was gone.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know but...this is very different from what happened last time." Hira says. "I think it would be best if you were to return right now."

"Uh...okay? Will you be okay?"

"I will be fine."

"Okay then. Bye."

 **Tuesday, March 25, 20XX**

Today was the last day of school. However, my mind was n another place.

 _What did she mean "another victim"? Does that mean another shadow is there?_

I look up at Kana, reminding me of her fever the other day. Could it be…?

"Hm? Something on your mind?"

"Not really. Was wondering what kind of thing you were planning for Mayuko."

"Oh yeah! I wanted to make a memorial for all those who have suffered from this disease. There was four so far, so i was thinking a little garden with a couple benches for those to sit. Each one of them will have a little token to remind them."

"I think we should invite Inari and were really good friends of Mayuko, it would only be fair."

"I don't know. After Inari hit his sister like that… do you think it is a good idea to have him around?"

"He was just upset. Anyone would be in that situation."

"Even so…"

I give her my biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," she sighs.

"I also think we should invite Mayuko's mother."

"The one who didn't show up at her funeral? Pass."

"It's complicated, but i feel that we should at least give her a chance to say goodbye at least."

"She had her chance."

"Kana!"

"No, Ainu!"

"Girls?" Mr Hanabusa asks, walking over. "Is there a problem."

"I heard about Mayuko's mother and father." I say. Both Kana and Mr Hanabusa look at me with confused looks. "I saw the picture."

Mr Hanabusa nods in understanding.

"I see."

"We were going to plant a tree in Mayuko's honor...would you like to come? We are also planning on letting Mayu say her goodbyes...she could use someone."

"I would...thank you." he says.


	9. Chapter 9

After being granted permission to plant the tree, Kana only had to pick a tree to plant. Mr Hanabusa wanted to build some benches so that people could sit under it. Mika built what looks like a little birdhouse with Mayuko's picture in it, saying it was a shrine where people could say their goodbyes. There was no word from Ikari, yet.

I sat in the bookstore wondering what i should do. Everyone had picked out something sentimental. I didn't know Mayuko too personally like everyone else.

The bell to the door rings.

"Hello?" Ms. Suzuki asks, stepping in. She held a book in her hand a small bookmark hanging out of it.

"Um...Hi." i greet.

"Oh, Ainu! Long time no see!"

"Indeed." i look at her. She looked a bit run down. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes, i'm fine. Finally got done with my paperwork so i can relax for the summer!"

"Oh, i see."

"Is Reimu home? She lent me this book, i just want to give it back."

The book was a poetry book, it's cover having a floral design on it. There was a excerpt on the back, a poem. Taking the book in hand, i recognize the poem immediately. She walks in Beauty, by Lord Byron.

"Ah, a magnificent poem. It's a shame we don't get a true description of the woman he speaks of. She must've been really something." Ms Suzuki says.

I notice the bookmark sticking out of it, pulling it out to find a detailed drawing on it. It showed a woman on it, asleep and laying in the flowers.

"Oh, that's mine. Each book always comes with a blank one, and i draw on it after i'm done to show my thanks. You can keep it if you want."

"Actually...if you don't mind. I want to give it to Mayuko."

Ms Suzuki blinks before smiling. It seems that she had forgotten about Mayuko.

"That sound like a good idea."

"Ms Suzuki… do you remember her?"

"Only bits and pieces to be honest. Mr Hanabusa thinks the world of her, always having her around. She was head of the student council, and she made a delightful cup of tea."

"Oh...i see."

"I'm sorry if that is discomforting."

"No!" i stammer. "It's fine...it more then most remember."

"I wish it wasn't that way." she says, turning away. "I'm glad we had this chat, Ainu. Please excuse me."

I show up to find the tree already planted and everything nicely put together. An apple tree was planted, purple rocks around the base along with Mika's shrine. The benches sat a little further out, large vases of flowers on each side. And in a really pretty handwriting was a sign reading: _In Memory of Amari Mayuko, friend, daughter, and beloved._

Somebody had poured her a cup of tea and a blanket was sprawled out, a small tea party settled. Ikari's jeans were soiled with dirt, everyone else looking relatively clean.

"Ikari, the whole point was for everyone to chip in!"

"Is this the reason you got up early?" Mika giggled.

"Shut up, Mika."

"Oh...is everyone not here?" I ask.

"Mr Hanabusa said that he had to get someone." Mika says, sitting on one of the benches.

"It's hard to believe that she is gone." Ikari sighs.

"Yeah." Mika, KAna, and i agree. We sit silently.

"This is bullshit!" Ikari growls, turning away. "Why did it have to be her. There are other out there who deserves...she didn't…"

"That's enough!" Kana yells. "Do you honestly wish this upon someone else? Do you think Mayuko would've want that?"

"Do you really want my answer?"

"Big bro…" Mika warns.

"Shut up, Mika!"

"No...i miss her too! It's not fair that you get to throw a hissy fit and i don't!"

"Life's not fair, Mika! Something Mayuko doesn't have anymore. It's not fair… It's not fair."

"Ikari…" i say.

"I loved her too." Mayu says, holding Mr Hanabusa guiding her. "There isn't a single day that i don't miss her. Sometimes i wake up and call for her…and other times my husband forgets her altogether."

Mayu sits on a bench, holding a small box.

"On days like those, i want to scream, wishing i had someone to talk to. Sometimes, i wonder if she need one. I'm glad she had someone like you Ikari."

She holds up the windchime from her porch, it ringing gentilly. A tear streams down her cheek.

"I wish you were here, Mayuko. I wish i could hold you and tell you that i love you."

I stand up, tying the bookmark on the windchime and handing a cup of tea to Mayu.

"May i?" Mr Hanabusa asks, holding out his hand. MAyu nods, handing him the windchime.

Ikari stood firm, refusing to move from in front of the shrine, but Mr Hanabusa didn't seem to mind. He hangs it up before patting the redhead on the shoulder.

"There are so many things that i wanted to tell her." Mr Hanabusa says. "She was an amazing student and a great friend. It too brings me pain knowing is gone, but my admiration for her will reign on."

 _I think this is the perfect time._

She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes;

Thus mellowed to that tender light

Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less,

Had half impaired the nameless grace

Which waves in every raven tress,

Or softly lightens o'er her face;

Where thoughts serenely sweet express,

How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,

So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,

The smiles that win, the tints that glow,

But tell of days in goodness spent,

A mind at peace with all below,

A heart whose love is innocent.

There wasn't a single dry eye after i finished reading the poem, the wind blowing and ringing the windchime. Mayu openly wept into Ikari's shoulder, him holding her. M Hanabusa pulled out tissues, handing them to Kana and Mika.

We stayed and ate by the tree, everyone exchanging stories about Mayuko. I'm not sure how long we were out there for exactly… but i could feel the love that was shared by everyone.

"Thank you for this, Ainu." Mayu says, squeezing my hand. "I needed this."

"So what now?"

"I'm not sure, but i will figure it out." she says. "Come by to see me sometime. It would be nice to have tea with someone."

"I'd like that."

 **A strange voice goes of in my head.**

 **I am thou, thou art I.**

 **Thou hast required a new bond**

 **This will light the course of loss**

 **Guiding your lamp of remorse and repentance**

 **With the birth of the Death persona**

 **You have obtained a new flame**

 **That lights a flame of new power**

 **A card lights off in Mayu's chest before fading back into reality.**

We all part our ways,returning home.

All the light were off when i returned home, it seeming that no one else was here. I sigh, going into the house. I start running the water for a bath when i hear a noise from the bookstore. I was cautious, going to see what it was.

"Greetings." Aeson says.

"Aeson?"

"Pardon my intrusion, you walked past me."

My cheeks dusted with a flush of embarrassment

"I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to worry about. You had put the girl's shadow at ease, and created a new bond. I am impressed."

"Yeah...i guess."

"I again have come to warn you. The virus has manifested itself in another victim. It is not my place to say whom but i feel no harm in letting you know."

"Okay...thank you."

In this lighting, Aeson looked exceptionally handsome. His skin was of a porcelain color, his physique portraying that a fragile but solid look. His hair flawlessly fell over his golden eyes, giving me a pleasant chill as they glowed in the dark.

"You are quite unique, Ainu." Aeson steps closer, cupping my cheek.

 **LEVEL UP! Justice LV. 2**

 **Private chats**

 **You can now ask Aeson out to socialize with him**

 **The card in Aeson's chest before fading back into reality.**

The light flicks on.

"Ainu, what are you doing in the dark?" Kaito asks. My face burns as Kaito's eyes zigzag from me to Aeson to me.

"Quite." Aeson says, moving the hair out of my face. He must've picked up the awkward tension. "Please be careful. The next time you will see me, i'm sure my master will like to have a word with you. Good day."

Aeson bows to Kaito before leaving.

"Did you read that pamplet i gave you."

"It's not like that! I swear!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thursday, March 27**

 _Hey, will you come and hang out with us today? ~Mika_

I take a deep breath, standing in front of the movie theatre that Mika and i agreed upon. Apparently Mika wanted to hang out with everyone to Inari up from the funk he was in at the funeral.

"Hey!" Mika calls, waving as she runs down the street.

"Mika! Stop running!" Inari yells, chasing after her.

"Hey!" I smile, waving at her. "Have you seen Kana?"

"What!? She's not here? I thought she would be with you?"

"No, Sorry, i haven't seen her since the funeral."

"Oh, well that's a shame." Mika sighs.

"What movie are we watching?"

"We're watching a movie called " _A midnight confession"_ , it's a romance mystery between a female detective who falls in love with a leading gang member and tries to clear his name from a murder that he was charged with but didn't commit."

"Oh wow." I say, a bit excited. "Um… are you okay with that, Ikari?"

"Tch… I wouldn't be here if i wasn't." He say.

Mika leans in a whispers in my ear, "He's the one who suggested we watch it. He's a sucker for the murder mystery genre."

"Hey, are we going or not?" Ikari says, heading in already.

"Coming!" We call out in unison.

The movie was actually kind of compelling. The main cast was the gang boy, Hanja, and the detective, Noriko, the heroine, and her goofy sidekick, Hana. The whole story took a dramatic turn when the detective had to decide between her career and Hanja. And the plot twist of Hana dying in the end in order to catch the bad guy was enough to make you cry.

 **Point up! Expression +1**

"Wow! That movie was so awesome!" Mika says, rubbing her eyes from crying.

"Yeah, it really was. I'm glad Hanja and Noriko ended up together." I smile.

"And the actress! She did such a great job."

"The near sex scene wasn't needed though." Inari growls.

"So… what now?"

"Well, I'm going home to make dinner. Inari will walk you home."

"What!?"

"You heard me, go! We want her to return alive you know." she says, waving us off as she runs off in the other direction. Inari growls before turning away.

"She's right. We should get going."

"Uh...okay." i say, following after him.

Once we got outside my house, Inari finally speaks up.

"Hey… that movie really got me thinking." he says. "How Hana gave up her life for Noriko… and how she revealed that she loved her all along and just wanted her to be happy…" Inari sniffles. "it really hit home. It made me think about how she kept that quiet for all this time and only told her because she had to. It made me think about myself, and made me feel even more pathetic than i already feel."

"Inari… you're not…"

"Shut up! Don't you dare say for a second that i'm not!" he snaps, now yelling. "I get upset at the stupidest of shit and then take it out on others! And then i can't even apologize because of my pride, i just throw myself a fucking pity party! It's pathetic!"

He punches the post above me, pinning me to the wall. His tears dripped on the top of my head.

"Inari… you're bleeding…"

"I heard yelling, is everything okay out here." Reimu asks, opening the door. Inari turns quickly.

"This never happened."

"Inari wait…"

"Drop it!" he yells. "If you know what's good for you, you will drop it."

Reimu looks at me.

"Ainu… are you okay? If you are being bullied or threatened?" Reimu asks.

"What? No?"

"You were just being pinned and yelled at by some thug. Ainu, if you are in any kind of danger i can tell me. People like that shouldn't be able to do things like that."

"You don't even know what happened! He was venting to me." i snap, pushing past her. "God, can't you read a moment or are you dense?"

"I was only trying to help."

"Yeah, well maybe i don't want your help! I don't want you here, or being with Kaito! I only act i like i do because what else am i supposed to do!"

I run into my bedroom, slamming my door before face planting in my pillow.

 _I wonder if this is how Inari feels._

I skip dinner that night.

 **Saturday, March 29**

I call Kana but she doesn't answer, her mom telling me that Kana was out of town for a couple days. I go down to the farmers market, hearing that there are great deals during Saturday mornings.

And there really were.

Freshly made bread, for a buy one get one half off deal. Two for the price of one on fish and seafood. Twenty-five percent on beef and pork. Freshly picked spices and produce. Cheese and…

I bump into someone not pay attention.

"Oh, i'm sorry." I say.

"No… it's okay."

It was the stout boy from my class.

"Oh, hey! You're from my class!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah… I'm the new student."

"Oh… Yayoi, am i correct?"

"Yeah! And you are?"

"Noburo Taro."

"Noburo." i smile. "It is nice to meet you."

"I wish i could say the same." he says, looking down at the crepe that he was eating before he bumped into me… it now on the ground.

"I'm sorry!" I apologize. "I'll buy you a new one!"

"No...it's okay."

"I insist."

Noburo looks around before sighing and leading the way to the crepe stand. He got a regular strawberry shortcake one and i got an apple cinnamon one. The whole time we were standing in line, he fidgeted as if anticipating something.

"Wow! They're so fluffy!" I coo. These crepes are nothing like the ones i eat back home, i couldn't help but indulge myself… and then i look over a Noburo. His eyes look so guilty as he stares down at his pastry.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No… thank you. It's just that i was halfway done with the other one… you paid for this one so it would be rude it i didn't…"

"Oh…! Do you want to cut it in half. I can take the other half home. I'm sorry."

"No… it's okay."

I felt as if there was something more to it but didn't want to press it. Noburo was quick to finish and get home… not even saying goodbye.

I return home to find Reimu, sitting in the dark. My stomach twisted into knots as i lick my lips. Guilt filled me, my words from yesterday still heavy on my mind. A part of me wants to apologize but another part of me doesn't.

I could either…

 **Apologize**

 **Pretend i didn't see her**

 **Leave her my leftovers**

I sit the leftover crepe in front of her before returning to my room. I wasn't going to apologize… not yet. But i could at least be civil.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sunday, March 30**

It seems like i can only go to the waterfall when the butterfly escorts me there, i think following the butterfly to the water. It seems to only show itself as of late on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. It also makes exceptions on rainy days every now and again.

"Hiya!" Hira says, laying in Mayuko's bed in the garden.

"Hira, when the butterfly come and gets me… is it you sending it out."

"Butterfly?" Hira says, tilting her head to the side. "I don't know what you are talking about, but whatever brings you here, i'm glad it did. The garden has changed again."

"What?! Another shadow is here?"

"I think so… this one is drawing in a lot of shadows but expelling them at the same time. Here… let me show you."

This labrinth was different from the last, it having high stone walls instead of shrubbery. The path looked beaten down and for some reason, this one felt far more eerie.

"This labrinth is far more potent than the last. Whoever this one is, it seems that they are suffering."

"Oh… i see." I says, saddened. I look around touching the stone walls. "Should we press forward?"

"Uh… sure."

After walking around some, i come to find that the shadows here aren't as riled up as the ones in Mayuko's. Actually, it seems that they were waiting for something.

"I have a faint trail on the target. Her shadow isn't in distress like the recent target, so she probably wasn't here for very long. Should we go after her, it would take me a while to go after her scent."

"Then let me know when you are sure you know where she is."

"Will do."

* * *

When i return home, i find Kana sitting at the counter of the bookstore trying to do her summer homework. I was omitted from having the homework due to my transfer being so late in the year. However Mr Hanabusa pulled me aside and told me to work on my kanji and pronunciation a bit so i would be familiar with the material.

"Hey, welcome back." i smile gently.

"It's good to be back she says," hugging me. "Sorry that i have been… nonexistant as of late."

"No. It's cool."

"Oh… okay…"

"So… how was the butterfly garden?"

"HM?"

"Your mom said that you went to the butterfly garden for a couple days. Or… did you…"

"No. I went to the garden, but not for the butterflies." Kana says, her voice shivering. "She closes her book. "Sometimes i just go there to think, ya know."

"Think? Think about what?"

"Anything, really. Most'll how i've been an awful bestie to you and MAyuko."

"Kana you are not a horrible bestie."

"I try to put my two cents into the pot… but i don't have the cards to back it up." she says, looking at her text book. "How can i help someone, if i can't help myself… ya know?"

"Help yourself with what?"

"Nothing." she says all too quickly. "Help me with my English?"

"Okay."

Meanwhile once Kana returns home, she collapses at her door, her knees giving out on her. She forces herself up and carries herself to her room. She mutters to herself that she "Is fine" and that "it's no big deal" and "You've been through worst."

* * *

" _Welcome to the Velvet Room. It seems that you have taken my advice about building bonds. They are what will light your way during your journey and help you find the cure to the ailment that is spreading." Igor congratulates me._

" _While this is important, you should also take time off to truly hone one's understanding and establish growth within yourself." Aeson says._

" _I have summoned you her to talk of your condition, fore it seems you have become a great deal stronger than the previous times we have met. Tell me, during your travels, you have met them? The last one i have entered a contract with called them "Shadows"."_

" _I have. I even captured some of them… though i don't know what for."_

" _Very good." Igor chuckles. "By collecting these shadows, you have opened up the opportunity to have and create new personas. When you deem it necessary, you may come here consult Aeson on the matter."_

" _By forming stronger bonds with those you are around, you will unlock stronger shadows and personas alike."_

" _I expect great things for you, and to insure your recovery," Igor chuckles, stroking his chin. "Indeed. You should be prepared to use even myself, or your ambitions will not come to fruition. *chuckle* We have a deal then."_

 _ **Rank Up! Fool Arcana!**_

 _ **Wild Talk - Allows you to negotiate with Shadows after performing a Hold Up.**_

 _ **Arcana Burst**_ _**\- Earn bonus EXP when fusing Personas based on their arcana's Confidant rank.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Friday, April 4th**

Being alone sucks. Much to my chagrin, I had finished the last pamphlet that Kaito had given to me from the clinic. Though i had to force myself through it, hiding my face in the comfort of my pillow, screaming into it when it got super awkward, I finally made it through.

 **Point up! Guts +1**

I stood in the kitchen, making myself some fried rice while watching the news. School started again on Monday, so i had to check the weather.

News on Mayuko's death had disappeared but everyone is still advised to wear their masks and be cautious. In a way, i am relieved but knowing that there is another shadow in a labyrinth made it hard to feel that way. It made me wonder if i knew this person, if they went to my school or if they were in the town somewhere.

"There will be clouds occupying the sky for most of the week, a bit of a drizzle on Thursday, and rain throughout the weekend."

 _Which means i have a week to find out who this person is, i think._

 **Saturday, April 5th**

I didn't sleep well that night, maybe it's the jitters of going back to school, or overthinking about the victim's identity, or the fact that Kaito didn't come home until three with Reimu wrapped around his hips. As of right now, i wanted to take a nice quiet bath to wash off everything on my body and mind.

However, that was too much to ask for as my phone goes off after i settle in the water.

 _Hey. When you get the chance… i want to apologize. Do you like cake?- Inari_

 _Big brother has been acting weird, is something wrong?- Mika_

I sink into my water with a sigh. I don't know how to feel about Inari apologizing. I know that he was just venting, that his emotions made him over-react, that he let them control him. It wouldn't be fair to make him apologize for something he can't control… but if he felt sorry enough to want to… would it be wrong to accept the apology? I've already forgiven him.

When i got out, Reimu had answered the front door.

"Is Ainu home?" Inari asks, looking past Reimu into the store.

"What does a person like you want with Ainu?" Reimu asks, glaring at Inari.

"Person like me?"Inari stressed, getting upset at the implication.

"Yes." Reimu says, putting her hands on her hips matter-of-factly. "Why would Ainu be associated with an angry thug like you."

"Thug? Hey look lady, i ain't no thug!" Inari grows. "I'm just a normal person with some turmoil, like everyone else!"

"A decent person would be able to deal with their turmoil on their own time and not take it out on others." Reimu says, jabbing her finger into Inari's chest.

"Don't you think i know that!?"

"I'm just saying that i care for Ainu and i don't want her to get hurt by some guy who can't control his hissy fits." Reimu says, stepping back into the store. "So if you could excuse us."

"Excuse me. My brother just wanted to apologize…" Mika speaks up, stopping the door with her foot. "he knows what he did was wrong. So if we could just talk to Ainu…"

Reimu looks down at Mika who was giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes. Reimu sighs.

"Fine. Ainu!"

I push past Reimu, opening the door.

"Hey."

"Here." Inari says, shoving the box of cakes into my chest and turning away. "Come on, Mika."

"But…"

"Shut up and come on."

Mika looks back at us as she follows after her brother, Reimu calling out "That was some apology. Don't come back until you can apologize correctly." before slamming the door.

I glare at her.

"What?"

"Why would you do that?"

"I just want to make sure you are safe,"

"By pushing away my friends from me?"

"I didn't…"

"No. You didn't. You didn't give him the chance to be himself or explain what happened." I shook with anger. "You didn't even give him a chance, yet you expect me to give you one."

"Ainu."

"Go to hell." I storm off into my room, slamming the door.

I couldn't bring myself to leave my room for the rest of the day, let alone open the cakes nari bought. I texted him my gratitude and told him that they looked delicious without ever looking at them. He told me that he had wanted to eat them together, making me feel even worse.

Eventually, there was a knock on my door.

"Ainu?" Kaito asks, softly. "What is with this about Reimu going to hell?"

"Tell her to stay out of my business." i say bluntly. "You asked me to give her a chance and she threw it in my face. I don't care what you do with her but i want nothing to do her. I'm here to know you not her and if they go hand in hand then i'll make myself scarce."

"Ainu… can we talk about this?"

"No."

Kaito sighs.

"Fine. At least… come out for dinner? Reimu is gone."

"Very well, what is for dinner?"

"Your choice."

I sit at the table, turning on the television. "Thieves at heart" was on.

This episode was a bottle episode between the protagonist's boyfriend and the antagonist. IT becomes blatantly clear that the two don't like each other and that they see each other unfit to be with the protagonist. At one point the boyfriend admits that he doesn't really know why thr protagonist is interested in him and most of the time he feels like a stand in for what she really wants. He tells the antagonist that sometimes, you want to be seen for who you are but sometimes who you are isn't who you want to be.

It makes me think of Inari more so than anyone.

 **Point up! Expression +1**


	13. Chapter 13

Okay allow me to begin with an apology for not writing for so long. there isn't reall all that much of an excuse for the matter, it sorta just happened. however i am back and i have rewritten this fanfic after re-reading and tweeking everything. if you liked what is happening in this story thus far, perhaps you will like the rewritten story just as much. if you have any questions, i would be more then happy to answer them. i hope you can forgive me and see you in the rewrite.

You can find the rewrite her under the same name but with rewrie behind it or at s/13331659/1/persona-green-rewritten


End file.
